Princess Valkyrie
Princess Valkyrie is the main heroine and protagonist of the anime UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie. She is one of the eight Princesses of Valhalla and is probably the most mature of them aside from Princess Mehm (aside from when she's in child state). She is the first of the seven princesses to be introduced in the series. Most of her friends refer to her as "Val" or "Val-Q" when speaking about her. Her Japanese voice actress is Hisayo Mochizuki for child and Megumi Ogata for adult while her English voice actress Kira Vincent-Davis voices both child and adult Valkyrie. Personality Both sides of Valkyrie have two very different personalities. While remaining in child form, Valkyrie tends to act more childish and even speaks like one. Since this is the form Valkyrie mostly takes throughout the first two seasons, this is the side of her that has had the most screen time. In this form, she seems to also have an undying Miss Sanada who would do anything for her while a child. This form was obtained when Valkyrie gave up half her soul to revive Kazuto after she nearly killed him when her spaceship crash landed on him inside the bathhouse. When Valkyrie becomes her adult self, she is more mature and wise, appearing as a "angel", according to Kazuto when he first saw her, towards the others. In her adult form, she also regains all of her powers and the ability to wield the Key of Time, a powerful and incredibly mysterious weapon that only appears to Valkyrie when she's an adult (once when she was a kid for some unknown reason). All Valkyrie has to do to transform between forms is to kiss Kazuto. According to adult Valkyrie, as well as Miss Sanada in a season one recap, Valkyrie can transform into her adult form when the hearts of both her and Kazuto are align with each other. Her favorite TV show is "Little Bunny Piyoko", a show about a strange pink bunny. She also likes reading manga too, having a little collection in her room as well. Season 1 On Valhalla one day, Valkyrie was called by Miss Sanada to meet one of her future suitors for marriage. However, the mere sight of him and the events occurring after caused her to suddenly well up and run away. She took her ship and fled from Valhalla, either intentionally or accidentally heading towards Earth. When she entered Earth's atmosphere, she lost control of her ship and crash landed directly on top of the Tokino Bath House, nearly killing Kazuto in the impact. Valkyrie appeared to Kazuto in what appeared to be a dream and apologized for what happened. To make it up, she gave Kazuto half of her soul to keep him alive. However, this caused her to change into her child form and remain powerless. She stayed with Kazuto and Rika throughout the entire season and when people question why she is this way, Valkyrie states (in her own words) that she gave Kazuto the "most important thing a woman can give a man". This caused Akina, having first met Valkyrie and heard this, to storm out in a fit after hitting Kazuto. After the bath house was closed for repairs, another space ship came down to Earth and crashed into Akina's family shrine. This brought Princess Hydra aboard. She found the Tokino Bath House, calling that she was coming in but would attack if necessary. She was appalled to find the state Valkyrie was in now and got into a confusing argument with her before saying she came to take Valkyrie back. However, the child Valkyrie didn't want to go and this set off Hydra's anger. She came after Valkyrie, attacking furiously with powerful blasts and the ability to break herself into clones and chase after her through the city. They finally lost Hydra by hiding out inside the high school and Valkyrie was curiously observing all the new things around her. After a while, Kazuto and Valkyrie stepped out into the field and that's when Kazuto saw a reflection of the child Valkyrie in a puddle, only seeing her as her adult self. Kazuto was speechless, probably beginning to develop feelings for Valkyrie as he watched her happily dancing. But that's when one of Hydra's copies found her and they rejoined to reform her. She attacked out of rage at the two, but was soon evenly matched after Valkyrie and Kazuto kissed and returned Valkyrie to her adult self. Hydra was preparing a massive attack before Akina stepped in and sealed Hydra away into her child state. However, this did not quell Hydra's rage or her desire to take back Valkyrie. A while later, Miss Sanada finally tracked Valkyrie to Earth and was anxious to hear of what happened to her, first appearing shocked that Valkyrie was a child. However, she soon exploded with glee and happiness at Valkyrie's transformation. She then decided to move into the Tokino residence after hearing the whole story of the following night from Valkyrie. While Miss Sanada was planning their wedding, she accidentally caught glimpse of Kazuto giving a gift to Akina, reminding her of what they used to do as kids. Miss Sanada mistakes this as Akina being his "mistress". Even after telling the clueless Valkyrie, Miss Sanada went out and started attacking all the girls Kazuto crossed paths with, turning them into catgirls with a strange gun. She then attacked Akina when her group was large enough and a battle was fought between the two. Akina's powers were able to deflect most of Sanada's tricks, but the fight really got out of control when Akina released Hydra's seal and she took over. Finally, Kazuto was able to find Sanada and they explained the whole situation. Miss Sanada later apologized to Akina for what she did and Valkyrie giggled, saying this was normal back on Valhalla, disturbing Kazuto slightly when one sees the damage Sanada and Hydra had fighting each other. For the majority of this season, Valkyrie lived out a happy and slightly wacky life on Earth in the Tokino residence. Many of her adventures included going to the beach on a trip with the cat girls and Miss Sanada, enjoying a "visit" from Princess Laine and even dealing with the same prince she turned away from when she fled Valhalla. However, nearing the end of the first season, strange things happened. Valkyrie suddenly was in her adult form, but retained the mind of her child self (shown when her strange growth caused her to rip through her dinosaur kids pajamas). Soon enough, everyone from the Tokino Bathhouse find themselves having to move onto an asteroid and continue running shop there. They also soon discovered that the water they used on the meteor was somehow healing Valkyrie's soul, slowly making her unwilling to bathe anymore. But even after returning home, she soon found herself and Kazuto split apart by the sudden appearance of Princess Mehm. She was taken back to Valhalla where her spirit would heal, but that was cut short when Kazuto and friends infiltrated the castle, with unknowing help from Laine, to save her. But while Kazuto and Valkyrie do reunite, Mehm reveals that this was simply a test to prove the feelings Kazuto harbored for Valkyrie were real or not. In fact, Mehm even decides that Valkyrie's fiance will truly be Kazuto for his kind soul. The season ends with Kazuto and Valkyrie's wedding about to take place, but while she was in her adult form, a sudden burst of emotion reverted her back to her child state and possibly making her condition worse. She then returns to the bath house with everyone else. Season 2 Season 3 During the third season, consisting of only six episodes, Princess Valkyrie has no big changes herself. However, she does have different adventures with Kazuto and the others. In the third episode, after Inarba returns to try and check in on the wedding arrangements between her and Kazuto, she takes part in a treasure hunting ritual that is supposed to bring good luck to those who complete it. They scouted all over town (possibly farther) to find twelve spirit stones and bring them back, having to deal with sudden appearances from a disguised Miss Sanada (calling herself the "Cat Eared Maiden"). Valkyrie somehow develops a liking to Miss Sanada's super hero alter ego and she even receives a hand crafted figure of her from Miss Sanada the next day. In the fifth episode, Valkyrie has a bit of a hissy fit when she doesn't get the snack she wants from Rika after returning from a walk with Spot and tries to run away. However, she only ends up going to each of the other princess' homes for three straight days (first she went to Akina and Hydra, followed by Laine and Chorus before visiting Pharm and returning home). With their wedding close at hand, Valkyrie starts to get "wedding jitters", explaining her uneasiness about the upcoming event. And when the day finally comes, the chapel finds itself under attack from a raid by space pirates. Even though the attack is stopped, a mural that was where most Valhalla Princesses were wedded before fell towards the bath house. Valkyrie hurries after it to protect the bathhouse, but it almost seems like Valkyrie is seriously injured as she was not seen when the mural crashes down. When Kazuto hurries back to see her, he finds that, somehow, Valkyrie has been split in two (meaning there is now a separate adult and child Valkyrie). The season ends with Kazuto sweeping outside the bath house with both Valkyrie, having their wedding postponed again. Season 4 Broken Heart of Princess Valkyrie Relationships : Earthlings : Rika Tokino - Nothing special about Valkyrie and Rika's relationship other than they care about each other like friends should. : Akina Nanamura - Akina and Valkyrie are good friends, despite Valkyrie learning of Akina's like for Kazuto after she was transformed into a kid when her powers reversed on her. It's almost seems Valkyrie has forgotten all about this in future episodes, acting like she never knew. : Inhabitants of Valhalla : Miss Sanada - For who knows how long, Miss Sanada has always watched over and cared for Valkyrie. Even as a child, Miss Sanada cannot help but find Valkyrie irresistibly cute. They have a very strong bond to one another. : Princess Hydra - While Hydra is frantically annoyed and sometimes scared of the actions of Child Valkyrie, the two still show signs of like for each other. At one point, Adult Valkyrie even apologized to Hydra for all the things she did while a child. : Princess Chorus - On some degree, Valkyrie and Chorus are good friends with each other. Valkyrie likes Chorus and it's unsure how Chorus feels back due to the monotone sound in her voice. : Princess Laine - Admiring Valkyrie since their days in school, Laine was so obsessed with Valkyrie that she fought with Miss Sanada for her attention. But all that seems to have gone away and the two are best friends. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses of Valhalla Category:Heroes